Feelings for the Teacher
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: This is Damian's side of Parent Teacher Conference. See the school and teacher through his eyes.


**For those who read Parent Teacher Conference, this is more Damian's side of his time in school. It came out a bit more serious than its big brother, but then again Damian has always been a serious character, so I guess it balances out.**

**Disclaimer: Is Bruce and Diana married with a son named Alexander? No? Then I don't own Batman. Is Sasuke less of an ass and dating Hinata? No? Then I don't own Naruto.**

Damian forced himself not to snarl as he gazed upon Gotham Academy. Already he didn't like it here, and the first bell hadn't even rung. If it wasn't for the fact that Pennyworth had already driven away after telling him to have a nice first day, Damian would have sat back in the car, buckled his seatbelt, and refused to leave. Oh well, he would put with the insufferable for at least a month, looking forward to one of two rewards: ruining Grayson's weekend plans or enjoying patrol without the overbearing supervision for the first time.

As Damian wallked to the principal's office, he had already started preparing himself for the former of the deal, knowing that it would be a very slim chance that Grayson would convince his father to allow such a thing. Although Grayson could make himself the most annoying buffon in the world, his father could make himself the hardest ass in the world. No, hard ass is not a good enough description. His father can be a stubborn, immovable asshole that can only be moved by Pennyworth and even that can be a stretch sometimes. Basically, Grayson had made a promise he could not keep. Still Damian saw this a win-win situation either way, and he won't deny that a small part of him did want Grayson to succeed. He was so tired of being treated like a fragile child when he was in fact a brutal warrior.

After forcing a polite conversation with the principal and then being led to his classroom, Damian had steeled himself for a room full of annoying children and an idiot teacher. Only a month of this, and then he could start reaping in the rewards.

"Now Ms. Hyuuga does have a name that is hard to say, so it's okay if you want to call her Miss," the principal explained, causing Damian to roll his eyes. He knew more languages than most educated adults, so the surname of a Japanese woman wouldn't be too hard.

The door opened to reveal a bunch of overactive, privelaged brats who didn't even give Damian a second glance, something he was none too surprise at. His brown eyes then went to the front of the room where his teacher was, expecting a perhaps frustrated, mousy woman. Instead what he really saw stunned him.

She was beautiful. Were the first words that came to Damian's mind as he gazed upon the pale, well-shaped woman before him. She was dressed in a light blue button-up blouse and black skirt that reached her knees. Her hair had a strange bluish hue to it as it was tied a neat ponytail, but the weirdiest yet most enchanting thing Damian had seen were her eyes. Lavender and pupiless, making her appear blind, but she couldn't be by how she was staring directly into his own eyes, a breathtaking to match on her face. Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and even his own mother could not compare to this woman who was a simple fifth grade teacher.

"You must be Damian Wayne," her voice was smooth like silk and would perhaps taste like honey if it could be made physical, "I'm Ms. Hyuuga, but you can call me..."

"Sensei..." Damian found himself mumbling and then inwardly cursed himself. His teacher gave off a surprised look by his response as Damian felt a sudden warmth in his cheeks. If Grayson, or even- he dare not think about it- Drake saw him like this he could imagine the ridicule.

"Ummm...Yes," she once more smiled, "You can call me Sensei."

Still embarassed and even a bit confused, Damian had only stood still as Sensei silenced the class and then introduced him. The rows of eyes stared back at him when he was asked to tell something about himself. Damian knew he should be annoyed by the way Sensei was treating him, like a child, but instead he felt embarassed. He simply stated that he had three older brothers, refusing to say more. Sensei had given him an understanding smile, making him even more embarassed as he was shown his seat and toned out the girl trying to talk to him. Everything went by in a haze, Damian only answering when he was called on and then only solely focusing on Sensei.

This wasn't good. Damian thought to himself as he played at the tie that came with his school uniform, feeling as though it had decided to choke the life out of him. Only when lunch time came around did Damian realize it was just a large lump that needed to be washed down with his milk. When Pennyworth had came to pick him up once the day was through, he had given the butler nothing more than a montonous "fine" when asked about his first day.

The days go on, and Damian had found himself repeating the cycle. He would go into class, wish Sensei a good morning, sit down, and somehow tolerate the obnoxious atmosphere of his children his age. Whenever there were group assignments, Damian had found himself quiet, so he wouldn't give his classmates a vocabulary lesson that kids their age shouldn't know. If Sensei had called on him during class discussions, he thought he was being a weak idiot when he bashfully answered, short and quiet, before sitting back down and not looking into her eyes. He had, with reluctance to admit, forgotten why he was even acting the way he did until Grayson came in at the end of the month, his expression showing utter defeat and fear as he explained how he had failed to convince his father to give him solo patrols.

Damian had wanted to yell, to insult, or at least give Grayson a look that translated his soon to be actions. Instead, Damian only mumbled in annoyance- both at Grayson and himself- before doing a lazy shrug. He had homework to do, very easy homework, but homework nontheless. He remembered the comment Sensei had made about how Damian was one of the rare students who had actually turned in his homework everyday, and for some reason he found that to be flattering.

When Damian had noticed Grayson was still in his room and gazing up at him as though the boy was about to pull something, he had told him to leave his room. Damian didn't use a growl in his voice, or didn't even sound as though he was demanding. He didn't even glare at his oldest brother. No, Damian had said it almost normally. After Grayson had left, Damian screamed into a pillow.

He should have started making good on his threat then. He should have decided to finally tell the chipmunk-mouth girl that sat next to him to shut the fuck up. He should have blantantly defied his teacher. Hell, he should have decked this one boy who turned out had been dethroned as Ms. Hyuuga's best student by Damian himself and had now taken it upon himself to tease and torture Damian every chance he had. But, for the life of him, Damian couldn't do any of that, not when he would see Sensei's gorgeous eyes and kind smile. Damian had found himself growing more and more frustrated each day, but not at Sensei or even Grayson.

No, he was frustrated with himself. Damian knew his mother would shake her head in disdain if she had ever seen him in such a state of weakness. And then his frustration would grow when he realized that he didn't care.

Sensei's smile, eyes, voice, and overall kindness were something Damian had looked forward to whenever he went to that hellhole. The way she would call on him during class activities had his stomach fluttering at the thought that she wasn't waiting for him to slip up, so she could scrutinize him. The way she would gaze at him in concern everytime Damian would not participate in class activities or even at recess. Damian didn't feel as though she was only giving him pity. No, she was simply doing her job as a teacher, which meant looking out for indiscretions within her students. Clearly for Damian, it was socially. How else was he going to be well-behaved?

"As you all know, parent-teacher conferences are next week," Sensei announced. Damian had once more maintained his full focus on her. She was wearing a black blouse and white dress pants. Her hair was tied in a simple braid, making her face hine a bit more in the light. Almost angelic, "You will receive your scheduled times on Monday. I do hope to see you and your parents then."

Damian inwardly flinched. He wasn't too keen on Sensei meeting his father. The tough, intimidating gaze of Bruce Wayne could break someone as kind and gentle as his Sensei. He had wondered if he could perhaps talk his father into allowing Pennyworth to come in instead. The aging butler could certainly make anyone- Damian himself reluctantly- feel secure.

"Here's your schedule Damian," Sensei said, her ever present smile, "I look forward to meeting your father."  
She didn't say it in the flirteous way that some women would when gushing over how cute Damian was. About how he would grow up to resemble his father, good looks and all. They always had a sense of flirtation in their tone, as if Damian would be their ticket to his father's bed. Damian had been sick everytime that happened, but Sensei had said it with sincerity, concern. Damian didn't know what to feel afterwards.

That question was answered when he was told that it would be Grayson who would be attending parent-teacher conference instead. Damian had felt the overwhelming sense of annoyance and something else he couldn't describe. Something similiar to the feeling of when he had found out Grayson, Todd, and Drake were considered sons in his father's eyes when they weren't blood related. Something Gordon, Grayson's friend who might as well be his girlfriend, had poked and said it was jealousy. Why would he be jealous. Damian did wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.


End file.
